


I Get Pushed Down (You Come Deep Inside)

by justanothernobody



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, K-pop
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Bottom Shim Changmin, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Mouth Kink, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Top Jung Yunho, all of this is just a "how to celebrate new year the right way" by tvxq, btw i have no idea what those kinks are, coz i cannot for the life of me write minho, suits me tho the only kink i have is pure love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:31:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanothernobody/pseuds/justanothernobody
Summary: A twist on what ensues after their MBC Gayo Daejejeon 2018 performance.(or : the obligatory fic from that long-ass thread on twt that has, I quote myself, “whiny and demanding chami ft yunho’s skilled tongue, mouth, and fingers“)





	I Get Pushed Down (You Come Deep Inside)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marina_Miya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marina_Miya/gifts), [ann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann/gifts), [Shimruto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimruto/gifts), [Nanaruu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nanaruu).



> Let’s say hi to the new year with a pwp coz why not, am I right? The thread mentioned can be seen [here](https://twitter.com/yeonpilpath/status/1078727535523975175?s=21) and I can only describe it as a, uh— I’d say a “Yunho’s bulge enthusiasts” convo. Yeah that sounds about right. It was originally supposed to be based on Changmin’s poolside photo... but their MBC Gayo Daejejeon performance was literally begging to be written about. 
> 
> Also, the title is taken from Yunho’s solo in TTOL aka ‘City Lights’ feat. Taeyong. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Onstage performances, something Yunho is accustomed to, is always difficult after they became a duo. Why? Well, the answer itself is in the form of his partner that has stood beside him for 15 years. Said man flashes a smile, curves up his chapped lips, then winks at the camera. Changmin cranes his head towards Yunho and grins when he caught him staring.

 

As Changmin danced and sang that night Yunho’s eyes fell on him. His gaze landed from the hair falling upon his face, the long column of his neck, the younger man’s slightly exposed chest through the deep v-neck, and his mile-long legs. There’s a sheen of sweat from the exertion and he finds the small imperfection only makes Changmin look all the better. For the umpteenth time that day he finds that he cannot look away and Changmin responded by — oh, that minx — doing all the things he knows will get Yunho hot and bothered. He combs his fingers through his styled locks and, is he trying to sway his hips?

 

And when their performance has ended he tries his best not to pull Changmin into their waiting room and jump him. The day might’ve been over for many, but Yunho has yet to finish his plans with him.

 

They both go to their dressing room to change out of their outfits. Yunho is sitting on the couch putting on his shoes when the taller man stands in front of him and gives a pointed look. “You’re too easy, Yun. Did you know that?”

 

It pulls a small laugh out of Yunho. The reply was a, “Well it’s not exactly difficult to get drawn to you.”

 

Yunho’s looking at him with such a whipped expression that he can’t believe the man is all his. He feels his cheeks heat up and fiddles with the bottom hem of his top while keeping his eyes downturned.

 

“Come closer,” commanded Yunho. The words are said as his hands go to wrap around his slim waist. Changmin allows himself to be pulled nearer into an awkward sort of embrace.

 

For a while they don’t do much, they stay there with his face against his stomach and Changmin carding his fingers through Yunho’s hair. But then Yunho pulls away and lets go of his waist in favour of pulling Changmin down on his lap.

 

Yunho’s thighs are now trapped between his. As if they aren’t close enough he grips his hips and drags him nearer so that they’re bodies are practically glued together. Changmin places one of his arms around his neck. The other one is bent to hold his hyung’s shoulder.

 

Changmin touches his cheek in question, as if saying _do something_ to him. Yunho does then — he captures his lips in a sweet kiss. Their lips glide together in a familiar way, years of experience making them know what the other like. They keep a slow pace, mouths only placed gently atop each other. When Yunho licks his lower lip and gently nibbles on it Changmin opens his mouth in the lip-lock. Heat unfurls around them soon after. They part after a few long minutes to catch their breaths, but Yunho doesn’t stop kissing him. His lips travel the expanse of his neck, hands opening the two topmost buttons of his shirt to expose more skin.

 

He would’ve liked Yunho to continue all the things currently done to him, but a younger group outside scurries past them loudly and distracts both of them. Their heads turn to the door in surprise. Changmin glares at it, hoping that the sheer force of the look will actually be enough to quieten the place. He knows it won’t and when Yunho chuckles at his antics he attempts not to smile.

 

The question Changmin asks him right after is as expected; “Your place or mine?”

 

A brief, “Mine,” is all he gets before Changmin all but drags Yunho out of the room and into the parking space so they can get their manager to drive them home.

 

•••••

 

When the duo arrives in Yunho’s apartment Changmin lets the older pin him against the door as soon as it is shut. He claims his lips hungrily all while Changmin tries his best to get Yunho’s top up and out. They only pull away for him to take it off completely and they kiss again as Yunho now hurriedly removes Changmin’s shirt.

 

When they part Changmin has his eyes closed, eyelashes fanning out, lips jutting out a tad bit, and breathing shallowly. Yunho tries to unbuckle his belt but the younger stops him with a struggled, “N-not here, hyung.” He doesn’t quite hear it the first time, urgency muffling his ears while he kisses along Changmin’s jawline. But when Yunho feels his palm on his chest shoving him gently away he stops. Takes one good look at him and the next thing he knows Changmin is pulling him into his unmade room. Any other day the younger man would’ve thrown a fit seeing the mess. But today is different — Changmin’s impatient so he ignores its overall state and flings himself right onto the bed.

 

And the way he clumsily shoves off his pants just serves to prove that Changmin is indeed in a rush. He sits up again to pull Yunho by his belt loop. Yunho helps him by unzipping his fly and letting Changmin take off whatever item of clothing left on his body.

 

Yunho pushes his shoulder blades so that Changmin is lying on his back. He trails a path along his neck, his collarbones, and all the way down his chest. He toys with one of his taut nipples before using his mouth to bite, twist, and tease one of the two nubs. The other one gets Yunho’s thumb and a spit-slick finger running over it that gives an arousing sensation.

 

He makes his way down and skims over his flat stomach. After that he goes lower and nuzzles at the tuft of pubic hair just right above his erection. He stays there for a bit, hot breath ghosting upon his sensitive skin and making him unable to stay still. But then Yunho isn’t leaning over him anymore and instead is pushing his legs up to gain easier access to his lower half and a pillow is shoved under his hips.

 

Changmin feels the flat of his tongue lick a firm stripe along his perineum and he gasps. His tongue licks anywhere except on — or maybe in — the one spot he wants it to be. He’s not having the prolonged foreplay so he tugs at Yunho’s hair all while he thrusts his ass against his face.

 

Exasperatedly he says, “Hyung, get into it already.”

 

And thankfully Yunho does. He uses the tip of his tongue to lick the crack first. He doesn’t do this for too long and when Changmin lets out a whine he shoves his tongue as deep as he can. He can taste the musk as he licks around the walls letting saliva thoroughly wet everything.

 

When Changmin‘s lubed digits slid down it bumped into Yunho’s face. He gets the hint and pulls off of his rimmed asshole. Changmin pushes a finger in himself and he goes to licking along the line of his crack to the base of his cock.

 

Yunho traces the vein leading up to the reddened head. He laps up the precome leaking out the slit. The crown goes between his lips and he sucks gingerly.

 

He notices the younger has stopped working himself open and the hand he had used is gripping the sheets uselessly. Yunho literally takes matters into his own hands and squirts some lube onto his own fingers. He takes them and pushes in two right away. The choked breath he lets out doesn’t stop him, he scissors his fingers inside to stretch him open. He alternates between two and three fingers and it clearly makes the younger ache for more.

 

The combination of lips on his cock and fingers in his ass is enough to leave him writhing. Changmin lets out an agitated groan and complains, “Not enough... need... you.”

 

So Yunho stops all he’s doing to squirt some more lube and cover it on his own reddened shaft. He presses his body close to Changmin’s and supports all his weight on his forearms, covers his lips with his own. When he pushes in it’s still mind-blowingly tight, even with all the preparation.

 

Changmin slides his arm under Yunho’s and manages to roll them over. He practically sits on the older’s crotch and grinds his hips. He wastes no time and starts lifting himself up only to go back down.

 

The motion repeats itself even as Changmin bends down to kiss Yunho open-mouthed. Yunho cants upwards and Changmin moans into his mouth. It’s muffled yet it’s still loud — he hammers on the sweet spot until his normally stoic partner is a mess above him.

 

Changmin is clenching down on his cock so, so tightly. His walls grip him hard and he knows he’s not going to last. And with the sight of the younger man stroking his cock in search of release his own orgasm threatens to come embarrassingly quick.

 

Changmin comes with a high-pitched _ah_ as white liquid shoot out from his cock. He catches his breath and stabilises himself with a hand on Yunho’s chest. Yunho takes the chance to flip them over and thrust at a ruthless pace. Changmin lets himself be pounded. He clenches each time Yunho pushes in. His high left him oversensitive — every single thing Yunho does to him feels too much.

 

He uses what little strength he has to get onto his knees. His head is down by the arm he uses to hold himself steady. Yunho’s cock accidentally slides out of him but it’s back inside in no time. The new position angles his cock better into him. Each time Yunho slams into him it goes in amazingly deep.

 

Yunho goes to lace all ten of his fingers with Changmin’s. He slows down and breathes right into Changmin’s ear, “I love you so, so much, Min.”

 

It’s sweet of him. Even though he knows this by heart Yunho always says it to him. His heart feels full with so much affection.

 

“Love you too, hyung. A-ah!”

 

Yunho increases his speed and takes hold of his hips to vigorously ram into him. Changmin is moaning every single time he drives in. He feels pressure on his balls and he groans loudly in response. Rhythm leaves him altogether and he screws into Changmin irregularly. He comes hard, releases inside his passage and coating his walls in ropes of sticky substance. Changmin follows suit, reaching his peak for the second time that night, biting his lips to muffle a loud scream.

 

Yunho topples over and his weight falls over Changmin. He lets the firm body on top of him stay there. When he catches his breath Yunho pulls out of him, his come trickling out of Changmin and onto the bedsheets. Changmin leans down to the floor to grab something — he assumes it to be either one of their underwear — to clean them off.

 

Yunho lays beside him and he turns to face him. The satiated grin Changmin gives make him want to do the same. The moment is broken when his phone rings. Changmin reaches over to the bedside table to grab it. The screen displays one notification, the calendar showing the words ‘New Year’s Day’.

 

He calls out in a gentle voice, “Hey, hyung.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Happy new year.”

 

Changmin captures his lips in a kiss and Yunho gives back as much as he gets. It’s a delicate touch, and when they pull away Changmin sleepily smiles.

 

“Happy new year too, Changmin-ah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever wrote smut as you research the “techniques” you’re going to be writing about? Because this happened while I was writing this. I wrote this as a /pure/ girl and I came back a mature woman
> 
> Crossposted on AFF under mp_2506.


End file.
